Pesky Insecurity
by kamikazecat
Summary: A quiet afternoon in the lives of an odd couple. Shoujo ai.


A/N:  
I know, I know. I haven't posted anything in a long time. School all day four days a week, plus extra classes on weekends and only one day off a week either dedicated to sleep or homework tends to squash creativity. At least, squash fanfiction creativity. But i wrote this a few weeks ago and thought i ought to post _something, _if only to make myself feel better. I wanted it to be much longer than it turned out, but hey. At least it's a story. And it's a new pairing for me! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

**Pesky Insecurity**

Being as old as she was did have its advantages. Her academic knowledge was far past what anyone currently on earth had achieved. Her life skills were perfected from centuries and centuries of practice. Her ability to read people was impeccable. And yet, despite all of her knowledge, all of her street smarts, all of her deduction skills, she still had her own little insecurities.

Setsuna sighed as the girl snuggled into her side. "Hotaru?"

The girl in question only shifted closer, the arm slung over her stomach tightening just slightly.

After a moment of silence, Setsuna tried again. "Hotaru."

"…Hmm?" It was a small acknowledgement, but it was all Hotaru could come up with. It had been a long day of classes, her professors all piling on the work in preparation of the upcoming finals and the end of the semester. And now, snuggled up with Setsuna on her favorite old couch, warm and comfy, feeling the most content she had felt all day, Hotaru did not want to move. All she wanted to do was sleep curled up beside the Senshi of Time.

Knowing that the girl was paying as much attention to her as was possible at the moment, Setsuna went on. "Hotaru, aren't you… uncomfortable with this? At all?"

Raising her head and squinting open an eye at the garnet-eyed woman above her, Hotaru groaned. "What do you mean? I'm really comfy here." She ducked her head, nuzzling her nose into Setsuna's shoulder. "You're warm…"

The Senshi of Time rolled her eyes and lifted her arm to wrap it around the smaller girl. "That's not really what I meant." Taking a breath, she released it slowly, giving herself time to get the right words together. "I meant, don't you feel uncomfortable with being romantically involved with me? "

A low hum came from Hotaru as she soaked in the warmth and comfort that surrounded her. "Uncomfortable with what? That you're another woman? You know the answer to that already."

Setsuna waved her free hand dismissively despite the fact that her young lover couldn't see it. "No, no. Nothing like that. We've already had that conversation."

"Yup." A small smirk formed on pink lips, though violet eyes refused to open. "Took you a while to believe me when I said I still wanted to be with you."

Blushing, the guardian of time nodded. "Yes. Well. I just couldn't believe my luck. But, as for now, I'm wondering if you're… Well… What with my age and all…" A frustrated sigh escaped cherry lips. "What I'm trying to say is, aren't you bothered by the fact that our ages differ so much?"

Hotaru let out a snort of laughter at the question, not even bothering to open her eyes as she answered. "Nope. It really doesn't bother me. Age isn't something I'm worried about, mine or yours." Turning her head, Hotaru placed a kiss at the base of Setsuna's throat before resettling herself. "Besides, you're not old."

Setsuna frowned, somewhat disgruntled by how easily Hotaru had dismissed the concerns that had been plaguing her since the beginning of their relationship. "Not that old? I'm old enough to be your great-grandmother's great-grandmother. I'm old enough to be one of your long dead and forgotten ancestors! How can that not bother you?"

Seeming to realize that she would not be getting any sleep until the conversation was put to rest, Hotaru stretched and shifted, using her elbow to prop herself up enough to look at her huffy lover. "Sets, I've lived three lifetimes, that I can remember. Two of those lifetimes having been within the last twenty years! Spiritually, I'm just as old as you are." She leaned in, giving Setsuna's lips a short kiss. "Age is not a problem."

The hesitation in those garnet eyes made Hotaru pause. The girl reached out and gently took Setsuna's chin between her fingers, making solid eye contact. "It's not a problem. Okay?"

After a moment, the Time Senshi nodded, showing that her fears had been quelled, albeit reluctantly.

Hotaru smiled, knowing that all was well again in her world, and resumed her place pressed against Setsuna's side. Yawning, she decided it was safe enough to tease her lover without causing any damage. "Besides. You're just upset that you're a cradle-robber."

Setsuna huffed, her uncertainties fading into mock annoyance. She pulled the younger girl more firmly into her arms, giving her a quick shake. "Respect your elders, kid."


End file.
